getawhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Brief Index of Inside Jokes
B * Bobs Another way to say boobs. * Boiled Sandwich Propagated by urmom_69 in her stream involving a woman with a fat ass followed by “You see your girlfriend’s mother in your kitchen, BOILING a sandwich. What do you do?" * Bolted-On Tits Getawhale changed his steam alias to "bolted-on tits (yes i am a girl)" for a "like two"(Getawhale) months. * Burning Pizza Viewer milkys_ often requests unique songs, including one of The Rolling Stones - Beast of Burden with some lyrics replaced with "I don't want my pizza burnin'." Related media: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERXq3r1Kq0Q * Bread Crump How french twitch Food stream chef, Jacques Pepin, is seen as pronouncing "bread crumb". * Bring a Donkey Getawhale and his brother played a lot of video games together in The Shed, and Getawhale would often say to concentrate. This led to a phase where he’d sing the ridiculous song by rapper Xzibit called “Concentrate” on stream a lot. At the end of the video for that song on YouTube, a website advertisement played that contained a cheesy joke referring to donkeys and asses. Related media: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3882sGkrNA&t=4m8s C * Chinese Linking Rings Used as a Quiplash answer, Getawhale and Timtheguy found a comical sense of it. D * Dagger's Career Referring to viewer imDagger's shitty "career" of being low invite. * Deep Vein Thrombosis Also known as DVT or Deep Vein Thrombosis. Many people have claimed starting this joke, but it became common to suggest the viewers stretch during the short breaks to prevent Deep Vein Thrombosis, a condition that comes from being inactive for long periods of time. It will probably never happen to anyone sitting at their desk, but it’s still good to stand up and not sit a lot F * Female Shitting When moderator urmom_69 tried to say “Female Schmitty” based on the host of the game Drawful, but said Shitting instead. * Five Little Monkeys Jumping on The Bed Referred from a video series of a foreign sounding man singing the "Five Little Monkeys" song, but mispronouncing some of the lyrics. Related media: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hC6_FcCcDSY G * Garlanga Originates from a Whole Foods Market commercial that shows a man holding up a garlic root and saying "Garlanga!". The commercial appeared before a Chefs A' Field episode on the Twitch Food Stream, which is often hosted post-stream. Related command(s): !garlanga Related media: http://puu.sh/nXVAh/e3c49926fe.mp4 H * Haircut During a call with Getawhale, "Skateboard Pete" wanted to discuss a story about a blowjob. Getawhale recommended replacing the word "blowjob" with "haircut" to make the call more PG. * He's got a gun Helped create "she's got a gun", from Julia Child pulling out a gun during the opening of The French Chef. Related command(s): !hesgotagun, !shesgotagun Related media: http://puu.sh/nI37F/a3ed3212c6.mp4 http://puu.sh/obBcU/b7280b304e.jpg * Hi Driver Voynich was a well-known chatter known for always saying “hi” and nothing else. One day he said he wants to be a police officer, and Getawhale (and chat) thought out a scene of him pulling over a driver and saying this. Related media: https://www.twitch.tv/getawhale/v/73429834 I * I'm going to trickstab* YOU Whenever a Spy tries to trickstab Getawhale and fails, he will almost always say this. This includes when he is a class other than the spy. *Other verbs may replace trickstab in situations M * "My man right here did so well on his math test, he just wanted some hand lotion and we went up and got it and now they're closing." Used for when a viewer or streamer accomplishes a notable feat. The phrase is usually followed with an incentive being given and the phrase can be modified with the variables "math test" and "hand lotion" as nouns and verbs, respectively P * Pachwork Bich Stemmed from a twelve-letter restricted username created by viewer Cyber_DolphiN in Quiplash, "pachworkbich". It was deemed funny because of the idea of a player missing the 'T' key and hating moderator Patchwork_. * Penus Poop Getawhale didn’t have an answer in a game of quiplash, so he wrote “penus poop” and won. T * Two Shirts Day(Day for Two Shirts) During a last-last Quiplash question of "What is a holiday everybody should celebrate?", urmom_69 entered the answer "two shirts day(day for two shirts)". An actual celebration was made for February 22nd. * This is Called, "Money Bags" A common chain letter propagated primarily by seniors and one stupid woman on Getawhale’s Facebook feed. Some of the text of the chain letter is “This year July has 5 Mondays, 5 Saturdays and 5 Sundays. This Happens once every 823 years. This is called money bags." This amused Getawhale, so he put a picture of a money bag on screen for an entire stream. Y * Yes, Sedos_, girls can nut The chat was on the topic of nutting when moderator Sedos_ asked “aren’t they a girl?”. Getawhale then proceeded to say “Yes, Sedos_, girls can nutt” for the next 5 minutes straight with a very serious, educational tone of voice.